


Giddy Up M'Lord

by adoseofsnuggles



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Art, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Pony Play, Riding, Sexual Roleplay, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoseofsnuggles/pseuds/adoseofsnuggles
Summary: Berenger is all in favour of teaching Ancel how to ride, even if the method is a bit...unorthodox.
Relationships: Ancel/Berenger (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	Giddy Up M'Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissOlineaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOlineaux/gifts).



> Hiiii!!! For the Capri SS 2020, for the one and only @MissOlineaux who requested some Berencel. I hadn't drawn either character as of yet so it was super fun to explore them a tad bit. Hope you have a safe Christmas and glorious New Year!! 😚 
> 
> come yell (or say hi :) ) at me tumblr @ cheeriosnuggles !


End file.
